


But Baby, You'd Freeze Out There

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [31]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt have a snowball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Baby, You'd Freeze Out There

  **A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**But Baby, You’d Freeze Out There**

_Smack._

‘Blaine Devon Anderson, you ass, do you have any idea how much this coat is worth?!’

Kurt bristled as he whirled around, patting his hands frantically at said coat and yelping when Blaine threw another snowball at him. It hit him right on the shoulder and some of it splattered in his face too.

‘Blaine!’ he snapped incredulously. It’s been snowing for days now but Kurt had trusted his boyfriend not to take advantage of that and keep from, oh, Kurt didn’t know, utterly  _bombarding_ him when Kurt least expected it.

No such luck.

‘Oh c’mon Kurt, live a little! Don’t you want to be spontaneous and fun for once?’

‘The last time you were being spontaneous and fun you tried to have sex with me in the backseat of my car,’ Kurt mumbled under his breath as his cheeks started to flush at the memory of  _c’mon Kurt, kiss me, I don’t care I want you so bad._

His musings were cut short when Blaine threw a snowball at him. Again.

‘That’s it!’ Kurt abruptly bent down to grab a handful of snow, shuddering at the freezing cold temperature of it seeping through his woolen gloves and hurling his half-assed snowball at a cackling Blaine.

Blaine ducked just in time and it whizzed past his head, and it just wouldn’t  _do_. Kurt gripped another handful of snow and squeaked when Blaine managed to land a hit on him again and before he even knew it he was chasing after Blaine in the snow, his arms flailing around when he slipped and nearly fell flat on his ass.

Blaine’s laughter was contagious, though. That happiness in his eyes, his bright smile (that one Kurt really loved, in which his nose scrunched up and all his teeth really showed), the radiant look on his face… Eventually Kurt started smiling too because even though this coat really did cost a fortune, it still didn’t measure up to what Blaine’s smile was worth to him.

Kurt finally managed to catch up with Blaine and he tackled him, hearing Blaine yelp and collapsing in a laughing heap in the snow.

‘Kurt -‘

‘What’s the matter, Blaine? I thought you wanted to be spontaneous and fun?’

Kurt was straddling Blaine’s hips now - no one was around to see, and it was kind of exciting. Blaine stared at him in childlike awe when Kurt took his soaked gloves off, tucked them into his pocket and started unzipping Blaine’s coat. Blaine’s eyes were wild, his face was flushed and he looked so, so pretty with his lips parted as he panted for air.

Kurt almost felt guilty when he shoved a handful of snow into Blaine’s shirt.

Almost.

Blaine’s eyes widened as he shrieked and bucked his hips up so hard Kurt fell off him, his hands clawing at his neck while Kurt rolled over and clutched his sides, hot tears of mirth slipping down his flushed cheeks as he laughed.

‘You’re so mean, oh my God,’ Blaine pouted. ‘I just wanted to play with you! You fight dirty, mister Hummel. What if I catch a cold because of you?’

‘Who says I won’t nurse you back to perfect health, mister Anderson?’ Kurt managed to bring out between giggles.

‘I’m gonna make you keep that promise,’ Blaine huffed, nudging Kurt in the shoulder once he was done laughing.

‘Don’t worry, it won’t be that hard for me to keep.’

They shared a look and then Blaine snorted and got up, offering his hand to Kurt and pulling him up. Before Kurt even knew it Blaine kissed him quickly, not too deep and fairly innocent, but it was enough to leave him blinking and desperate for more.

‘Let’s go home, I’m dying for some hot chocolate,’ Blaine suggested. Kurt sighed and nodded, rubbing the tips of their numb noses together and then quickly stealing another kiss from Blaine’s mouth.

‘Yeah, sounds good,’ he mumbled.

He could always take this coat to the dry-cleaner, after all.


End file.
